Maxwell's Musings
by Escritora69
Summary: The meandering thoughts of Maxwell's love for Fran...


This story straddles the T/M rating but I erred on the side of caution and chose T. I don't own the characters, I just enjoy tinkering with the lives for the entertainment of myself and others.

*****

_I'm not sure where these thoughts came from. I'm not sure when these thoughts started. The only thing I am sure of is that these feelings seemed to have multiplied recently. Maybe it's the fact that Fran and I are married now; that I am allowing myself to express the emotions I developed over the five years I've known her and am finally free to express my love for her._

_Whatever made these thoughts manifest, I can't stop them. In the dark recesses of my soul, there was a part of me that was once afraid to embrace these feelings. It was as if I was possessed by someone else. Even though I've surrendered to these emotions I still have some residual fear._

_I never had these kinds of thoughts of Sara. It's not to say that I didn't desire her but my feelings for Fran are foreign to me. Perhaps it is associated with the manner in which our relationship fluctuated._

_Maybe these thoughts are the ramblings of a beleaguered man whose libido, repressed by grief, a misguided vow, and denied passion, has been unleashed. I can truly say I do not know._

_The other day, for example, Fran came into my office to ask me a question about the children. To be honest, I'm surprised I was able to hold a conversation with her._

_She looked so incredibly sexy wearing that short purple and black dress. I remember asking her to wait as she began to leave my office. As I rounded the desk, predatory thoughts of her sprang in my mind. She looked so expectantly at me, unaware of the thoughts I harbored._

_When I reached around her and locked the door, I saw the question reflected in Fran's eyes. I placed my hands on each side of the door, trapping her in my arms._

"You look very fetching today Mrs. Sheffield."

"Thank you. You look handsome as always Mr. Sheffield."

_My lips descended upon her slender graceful neck, slowly sampling her soft skin. Brushing my lips along her collarbone, I drew in a small breath, taking in her intoxicating scent. _

_I heard Fran's breath catch when my fingertips grazed her thighs. My name floated from her mouth in a light moan. I raised my hands, inching her dress up her thighs._

"Max?"

"Shh..."

_Fran ran her hands over my shoulders and pulled me into her. As her mouth covered mine in a sweet demanding kiss, one of Fran's hands dropped from my shoulder to my waist._

_Her fingers quickly unfastened my belt then lowered the zipper to my trousers. I tried to suppress the groan rising from my throat when her hand slid inside. Her fingers wrapped around my flesh, caressing me in delicate strokes._

_I gathered the hem of her dress and pushed it to Fran's waist. My fingers, slipping beneath the thin wisp of her panties, parted the warm delicate folds of her flesh. She was slick and silky and her arousal greeted my senses._

_My pride swelled. I did that to her. I made her slippery and ready to receive me. I pushed her panties down her thighs then felt her shift to step out of the discarded garment. As her fingers pushed my trousers from my hips, Fran stood with her legs parted._

_Cupping the undersides of her knees, I pulled her legs around my hips. I watched Fran's eyes close as I pressed the tip of my manhood to her entrance._

"I love you."

_I heard her whispered response as I pushed inside her. My mouth covered hers in __ravenous__ kisses. I teased her lips apart with the tip of my tongue then threaded my way into her mouth. Our tongues clashed against each other, mimicking the rhythm of my manhood invading her body._

_Fran met every stroke and thrust of my touch, drawing me further into her. She pulled her mouth from mine, gasping my name in a wispy moan._

_My hand slid upward. I felt her nipple grow taut against my palm as my fingers encompassed the soft fullness of her breast. For the first time since we started making love, I wished we were in our bedroom._

_I so desperately wanted to press my lips against her soft scented skin. I wanted to taste her and feel her arousal grow against my tongue. I resigned myself to the fact that I could only feel the full, firm roundness of her breasts. I would have the pleasure of tasting her, all of her, later._

"Harder … oh yes, Max, right there…"

_Fran's sharp hiss of breath snapped my mind back into focus. Truth be told, the way her inner muscles clenched me was my first sign that her completion was near._

_I love the husky throaty sound of her voice when she calls my name. It's almost... __licentious__. My own ascension followed as she clung to me, her body flushed and hot. Fran's breath tickled my neck when she whispered my name in utter satisfaction._

"You're certainly full of surprises, aren't you Mr. Sheffield?"

"Why do you say that?"

"This just seemed so unexpected of you."

"Because of the way we made love?"

"Frankly...yes. I'd never take you for the type who'd do something like that."

"I want to make sure the last thing you'd say about me is that I'm predictable."

"I don't know. Your predictability is kind of sexy."

"Does this mean you think I'm sexy only sometimes?"

_Fran shook her head. She leaned forward and claimed my mouth in a gentle kiss._

"You're sexy all the time."

"I love you."

"You don't think I'm sexy?"

_I chuckled at her slight pout. With a smile, I returned her kiss._

"I don't think, I know you're sexy."

"That's a very good answer Mr. Sheffield. However I have one other question for you."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Wouldn't you rather go upstairs and repeat what you started? After all, I know your legs are probably a little weak right about now."

_Arching my eyebrow, I nipped her mouth in a quick kiss. Her legs slid down to meet the floor. I watched her straighten the bottom of her dress then pick up her discarded garment and ball it in one hand. Quickly adjusting my own appearance, I placed another gentle kiss against her lips._

"Do you doubt my vitality?"

"Of course not. I'm very familiar with your…endurance. However, if you're willing to provide me with another example, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"It would be my pleasure to offer my services to you."

_Lacing our fingers together, I led her from the office. We hurried through the living room and quickly made our way upstairs. Once inside the security of our bedroom, Fran and I resumed our prior activities, thoroughly reveling in each other's bodies and enjoying the shared pleasures of martial bliss for hours._


End file.
